Glinda Part 1
=Project Glinda (Part 1)= AKA “There’s no place like home” ---- Preamble During deployment SEF/18/Delta.53 an incident occurred which resulted in the disappearance of Captain Robert Heaton on Saturday 8th September 2018. Cpt Heaton was physically replaced with an exact duplicate, who reportedly originated from an alternate reality to ours. This duplicate inferred that this was an intentional action. Note: Captain Robert Heaton was declared Missing In Action on the morning of Sunday 9th September 2018. ---- Aims The aims of Project Glinda are as follows: * Verify the identity and origin of the duplicate. * Investigate and replicate the method that caused Cpt Heatons disappearance. * Establish contact with this Alternate Reality. * Establish a reliable method of transferring personnel to and from this Alternate Reality * Investigate possible options to locate and retrieve Cpt Heaton. Note: a direct action of locating and retrieving Cpt Heaton are not within the scope of this Project. Upon successful completion of this project, any resulting actions will be decided by the Command Staff of the SEF. ---- Personnel involved * Flt Lt AJ Heaton (Project Lead) * Col (Ret) T Thorne * Dr L McTavish * Flt Lt M Royston * Prof C Alazar * Tegan Bay ---- Preliminary Information The disappearance of Cpt Heaton occurred in the vicinity of a device referred to as a “Beacon”. These Beacons are believed to have originated from an alternate reality. Quantum data scanning has confirmed that the Beacons originate from the same physical universe as where the duplicate Cpt Heaton originated from. Shortly before the incident occured, the Beacon in question was in close proximity to a series of high yield energy bursts. Specifically a plasma drilling device attached to a Tel'tak operated by The Crusade. There was reports of a “rip” in the “fabric of the universe” in the vicinity, along with large quantities of a yet unknown substance, described as “Black Goo”. The incident that resulted in the replacement of Cpt Heaton with their duplicate resulted in a large energy burst, which momentarily disrupted electrical systems and caused a brief pressure wave with enough force to knock down those standing in the vicinity. The replacement process transferred the physical body of Cpt Heaton. This was confirmed due to no change reported in the equipment or clothing worn by the duplicate Cpt Heaton upon later examination. Additionally, a quantum scan of the duplicate Cpt Heaton showed that there was a physical process underway which was “converting” the quantum signature of the physical matter in their body to match the quantum signature of our physical universe. The mission team, including the duplicate Cpt Heaton travelled through a Stargate after the replacement occurred, and before the quantum scan, noted above, was carried out. The distribution pattern of non-native to native quantum readings was analogous to the rematerialisation process of a Stargate. During interview, the duplicate Cpt Heaton inferred that the replacement process was intentional. Although not directly inferred, it was noted by those carrying out the interview that this process was a stage in a larger overall plan. Additionally, after collating similar information gathered, it came to light that this action was carried out by an organisation called the “Hegemony Gate Command” which is the alternate reality’s “version” of the SEF. The HGC is believed to have very similar technical skills and personnel to that of the SEF. Additionally, during deployment Delta-53, an SEF team detained a technician who was a member of the Crusade. This technician had been scanning a Beacon, and inferred that the Beacons were of key importance to the Crusade, due to their connection to other realities. The technician was equipped with a scanning device created by the Crusade Triumvirate, which was sophisticated enough (through Ancient Engineering) to be able to get precise quantum readings on physical matter. The Crusade first encountered the Beacons accidentally, but since then, have been actively searching for them, as a possible route to “re-opening the gates of heaven” through some, currently, unknown method. During the opening of the Delphi Observatory on Luna (see: SEF/18/Echo.50), the SEF and UNE encountered a series of “micro wormholes” which reportedly connected the facility to alternate realities. One of these realities had a very similar description to the reality that was described by the duplicate Cpt Heaton. ---- Preliminary assumptions The following information are assumptions made to allow for a unified direction of the research team of Project Glinda, based upon the available information, along with personal and professional expertise and best judgement. * This result was the desired outcome of a stage in a larger project, and was not accidental in any form. * Whilst the majority of the technology available to the HGC is equivalent to that of the SEF, their understanding of teleportation technology is far more advanced. * The Beacons are a key component in the process and the larger project. * Cpt Heaton was targeted for replacement, through unknown methods and for unknown reasons. * The “rip” and the “black goo” are not directly related to this incident, but are connected in some way to the Beacons. * In order to prevent a catastrophic resonance cascade within the duplicate Cpt Heaton, a process was created to cause the Stargate to alter the duplicate Cpt Heatons quantum resonance to that of our physical universe. ---- Stage 1: Preparations and initial investigations The first stage of this project was to get the relevant information, materials and equipment gathered to allow for the project to start in earnest. A request was made to the Alliance Fleet to requisition a vessel to retrieve the only two known remaining Beacons. This request was granted, and the ACV Mother of Invention (Cpt. Davies) was dispatched. The MoI was successful in locating and retrieving both of the Beacons, and returned them to the ship via Deimos shuttle. It was discovered at this time (corroborating testimony gained from a recently interviewed Crusade technician) that the Beacons are not physically affected by Hyperspace travel. Due to security concerns and other identified issues, it was agreed that the research for Project Glinda would be carried out onboard the Mother of Invention, and not on base at MOD Corsham or MOD Boscombe Down. The research team carried out an extensive investigation of all available data on alternate realities, similar incidents and stored quantum data. Two recent incidents were identified as most likely having relevance to this investigation: During deployment SEF/16/Delta.44, several teams from an alternate reality were encountered. These teams reported that they were part of the UK Gate Command, which was under the command of Dr Maxwell Summers. The teams were looking for information related to a race known as the “Theil” who were responsible for “tearing a hole” in their universe, which was causing it to collapse. Reportedly, this universe was roughly 5 years away from being uninhabitable. During the opening of the Delphi Observatory on Luna, one of the micro wormholes connected to a reality which had been reportedly consumed by a “blackness”. Statements taken reported that the SEF within this reality were thought to be the only remaining survivors of that reality, located within the SEF command facility in Corsham. During deployment Delta44, the UKGC team reported that their method of crossing over into our universe involved a complex teleportation system, and a directed high energy burst, invented by their Mr Wyatt Lockhart. The process involved directing the energy of a nuclear detonation in close proximity to a black hole, whilst directing the energy stream of the teleporter through the subspace fissure that is created. This process allowed the teams to have a fixed duration of 30 minutes within our universe before they were returned to theirs. It was theorised that the combination of high yield energy and the strong gravitational forces present in the proximity of a black hole allowed the UKGC teams to alter the spacetime target point of the teleporter in relation to their own universe. In effect, whilst the team spent 30 minutes within our universe, they would have only been absent from their universe for a brief moment, most likely the duration of a full teleporter cycle. Additionally, when theorising the “relation” between two distinct physical universes, it is possible to allow for changes in the spacetime positioning of a target point In effect, the departure point and the destination point of a “trans-universal” teleportation could be vastly different if the physical locations were compared. Unfortunately, there were no quantum scans taken of the UKGC teams during deployment Delta44, so their point of origin cannot be confirmed. However, the similarities in encounter situations and the status of their home reality cannot be ignored. Hypothesis: the home reality of this UKGC team is “close” to that of the HGC reality. Analysis of the quantum signatures recorded during the Delphi Ceremony was hampered by the fact that current SEF technology is only able to identify part of the three key data points required to plot a coordinate on the quantum graph. However, the data points captured were sufficient to determine that none of the realities encountered were the same as the HGC reality. The reality that was identified above as being a possible candidate for the HGC reality was found to be “close” to the reality from which the duplicate Cpt Heaton originated from. Hypothesis 1: Realities which are “close” to each other on the quantum graph share similar characteristics. Hypothesis 2: The “blackness” may be “spreading” from one reality to another via an unknown method. ---- Stage 2: Examination of the Beacons Stage 2 of this project started when the research team boarded the ACV Mother of Invention and began a series of examinations of the Beacons. The first round of examinations was mainly to confirm and clarify data already gathered about them during their initial discovery on deployment SEF/18/Delta.52. More detailed examination of the two Beacons, with high powered subspace detection equipment found that the Beacons were sending out a very tightly focused Subspace carrier wave. This carrier wave was transferring the data that was being collected by the Beacons. This sensor data was mainly focusing on the quantum resonance information of our universe, along with several other readings. The additional data packets were to be related to energy and radiation readings, along with readings relating to the physical condition of our universe, and the immediate space around it. It was also discovered that when a person approached within a 2m radius, an additional set of data packets was transferred. These data packets contained biometric data about the person(s) in proximity to the Beacon. This was agreed to be the method in which Cpt Heaton was identified as being present in proximity to the Beacon, and most likely how he was targeted for replacement. Upon closer examination of the shield system being used by the Beacon, it was discovered that this “shield” was not in fact a protective system, but instead a very advanced sensor system. The shield was originally noted to be affecting matter at the Planck length, which was curious due to the fact that there are no known particles that exist at that scale. However, there were noticeable fluctuations within the energy field creating the shield bubble. As the Mother of Invention travelled through space, there was a more noticeable shift in the fluctuations and energy readings of this shield. After running some detailed scans of the energy fluctuations, it was discovered that these patterns seemed to be being caused by the interaction between the shield and some previously undetected particle. It was hypothesised by the research team that the field was being used to detect the hypothetical “Planck Particle” which is hypothesised to effectively be a microscopic black hole. A test was done, using a hyperspace capable Deimos, and one of the Beacons, to see if there was any noticeable changes in the Beacon’s status during Hyperspace travel. During this experiment, it was found that the energy readings of the shield bubble fell to a relative zero with no detectable fluctuations. This was eventually speculated by the research team to be because the field in question was detecting the density of Dark Matter within our universe. This is because Subspace is a non-physical energy plane with zero mass, and thus theorised to contain no Dark Matter, due to its extra-dimensional “position” in relation to the physical universe. Additional tests and readings carried out on the subspace carrier wave found a secondary energy field “wrapped” around the tight beam signal, between the Beacon and the “transition” point where the carrier wave “vanished” from our universe. This second energy field, comprised of a closed focused subspace field, similar in design to the transition field generator within a hyperspace engine. This field was theorised to be the “conduit” through which the data was being transferred back to the alternate reality. An experiment was carried out to surround one of the Beacons with a series of differing sources of energy. This included (but was not limited to) thermal and electromagnetic radiation, plasma discharges, electron discharges, subspace fields, magnetic fields, and gravitational fields. The results of this experiment concluded that the signal being generated by the Beacon could be “blocked” by using an inverse subspace field to the energy field created by the shield bubble. However, the SEF currently does not possess the technology to create a Planck length effect field. Secondly, that the “conduit” field could be increased in strength and “size” through the application of high energy plasma and electron flows. However, it is not currently known if it is possible to decrease the field. The research team them began a comprehensive and detailed analysis of the components used to build the Beacons. As was originally noted, the majority of this equipment is virtually identical to that of Earth based technologies. It was noticed that the technology in question did seem to make greater use of technologies and discoveries made by other members of the Alliance. However, several of the key components in the Beacons were of non-Earth origin. Two components were found to be of Aethernaut origin, and a third was of an unknown technology base. ---- Stage 3: Formulation of practical experiments After completing the research and evaluation of the Beacons and the related processes they use, the research team then began to formulate a series of practical experiments, in order to complete the scope of this project. A series of “proof of concept” tests were conducted under supervised and controlled conditions to confirm the viability of the proposed experiment. The first round of experiments were to try and recreate the transmission carrier system of the Beacons, so that the SEF would not be reliant upon them. Whilst recreating the technology progressed at a quick and steady pace, it became apparent that the Beacons were paired with another Beacon/similar apparatus within the target universe. As such, any attempts to “connect” to the target universe were unsuccessful. However, the research team did create a series of paired transceivers, in order to create their own links through in the case of them being able to gain access to the target universe via some other method. The second round of experiments was designed to monitor and scan for any signals that originated in a universe other than our own. Following up on information gathered from the round 1 experiments, the team focused on the reception of data as opposed to the transmission of data. This series of experiments proved to be partially successful. On several occasions, the research team picked up on energy signatures that were believed to have originated from other realities. It was soon found that the strength and quality of the signals seemed to be inversely related to the density of Dark matter being detected by the Beacon shield systems. Further experiments also found that the level of background radiation affected the attenuation of the signals. This was confirmed by two main items: * Firstly, when traversing through Subspace, the high levels of subspace radiation and energy overloaded the receiver array of the experimental system. * Secondly: local EM radiation was able to drown out any signals, as found when there was a correlation between signal loss, and the use of the microwave in the ship’s mess hall. The third round of experiments focused on the control and accuracy of the various variables involved in the Beacons and targeting the other Universes. During the earlier experiments, it was found that without a paired target point, then the SEF would need to “tune in” on the target universe. Whilst the research team was able to utilise the quantum graph and related data, two of the three data points on the graph were relative quantum values, which are difficult to translate to absolute physical values. After a series of experiments, the team was able to accurately locate a target universe 1/3rd of the time with individual experiments. Each concurrent experiment, advancing on the previous experiments values, proved to be more successful over time. The fourth round of experiments focused on utilising the Beacons as a method of sending information through the subspace conduits that they utilise. These experiments proved to be particularly successful, after several failed starts. It was soon found that the Beacons utilised the gravitational well of a planetary body to “anchor” the subspace link. The research team carried out several experiments where one Beacon was placed on the surface of a planet, and the second was kept onboard the Mother of Invention. The Beacons were modified to transfer a simple data packet between them, acting as a closed loop relay. Then, the Beacon onboard the MoI was bombarded with a focused high yield energy beam, to dilate the subspace conduit. The closed loop data signal was then diverted through the subspace conduit. This data packet was sent using standard UNE military data test protocols. A return signal was detected approximately 5 minutes later, proving that the technology used in the Target universe used analogous programming and protocols as used in our universe. The received data packet was found to have a distorted wavelength, confirming a shift in relative space time positions between the two universes. The fifth round of experiments looked into the principle of being able to transfer matter back and forth between the two universes. It was hypothesised, and later proven that a subspace shield, built from components used in a hyperspace engine could be used as a “doorstop” to keep the subspace conduit dilated without having to keep the Beacon within the energy stream, however, the energy stream would need to be used to create the initial dilation of the conduit, before the subspace shield could then be used to keep the conduit open. Due to operational considerations, the subspace shield can only be kept operational for 30 minutes at a time, followed by a 1 hour reconfiguration period. Through fine-tuning this method, the field was able to be dilated enough to potentially carry the matter stream of a modified Goa'uld Ring Platform. ---- Results Project Glinda has been deemed to have a successful outcome based on the following result: * The team involved in project Glinda have been able to successfully create a system that would allow them to transport a small team from our Universe through to another Universe, via the use of a modified Goa’uld Ring Platform. * This method also requires the use of two Beacons which have been appropriately modified to serve as a closed loop relay system for the matter stream of the Ring Transporter. * The Beacon will need to be placed within 0.5m of the Ring Platform, and the matter transmission array will need to be routed through the Beacon. * One of the Beacons is required to be located on the surface of a celestial body with a surface gravity of approximately 1G, within a range of ±0.2G. * The other Beacon will need to be located at an altitude sufficient to allow the signal to be modulated to match the carrier wave frequency of the subspace conduit. * For a electromagnetic wave, this can be achieved with an altitude of approximately 100m, for the matter stream of a Ring Transporter, this would be approximately 400km for an Earth-like planet * The team that is transported to the alternate reality will be surrounded by the projected subspace shield that is being used to dilate the subspace conduit. * This is to help avoid issues with catastrophic resonance cascade failure, and other unforeseen issues. * The shield bubble will collapse after approximately 30 minutes within our universe, which will force the return of the matter stream, and the team back into our universe. * The exact duration that the team will experience within the target universe is currently unknown. * To achieve the most successful results, the use of this system should be in a location with as little background EM and subspace radiation as possible. * The best candidate for this environment would be intergalactic space. * It was discovered that the Beacon that was used to channel the high yield energy beam suffered physical degradation. This meant that each Beacon would only be able to be successfully used a number of times before it was rendered unusable. After further analysis, using the current method to transfer data, a single Beacon will only be able to be used approximately 6 more times before it suffers catastrophic component failure. ---- Addendum During the project, the SEF received a communique from the Scrappers to inform that a Beacon had been discovered on the planet Magellan, which is the site of the Outpost that is currently being set up. To assist in the research, the ACV Mother of Invention was re-tasked to head out to Magellan, which sits roughly halfway between the edge of the Milky Way galaxy and the Magellanic clouds, and thus is in Intergalactic space. Cameron Alazar volunteered to remain onboard the MoI for the duration of it’s three week voyage to Magellan. ---- Back to Project Glinda Category:Research